glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Preparativos para el baile
'''Preparativos para el baile '''es el décimo episodio de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Es un fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Al día siguiente X-Alumnos de Mckinley, el momento ha llegado, es hora de anunciar a los nominados, las nominaciones para rey son....Myron Muskovitz Myron-Pum Bitch, ganaré!!!!!! X-El señor Skylart Skylart-....Qué hago yo aquí .-.? X-Y Rick Nelson "El Palo"...por cuarta vez consecutiva Rick-Saben por quien votar!!!! X-Las nominadas para reina son...Kitty Wilde Kitty-Arrasaré con todos X-Madison McCarthy Madison-...Seguro que leyó bien .-.? X-Y Mariah Jefferson Mariah-......... Shannon-Oye no te preocupes lo conseguirás Mariah-Sí...sí, estoy bien X-Muchas felicidades a los nominados ---------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS------------------ Más tarde Madison-Chicas, recuerden que tenemos que ir comprar nuestros vestidos, tienen que ser los más hermosos Kitty-Yo debo comprar el más hermoso que encuentre Myron-Yo debo comprar el traje más brillante y elegante del mundo para ganar el titulo de rey, tengo 13 años y estoy soñando con que todos me aplauden, siento que no fue suficiente con los aplausos del Bar Mitzavha, necesito más..... Mason-Por favor cierra la boca (Le tapa la boca) (Ríen) Myron-¬¬ (Muy graciositos ¬¬**) Jane-Déjalo respirar (Ríe) Mason-(Ríe) Ah por cierto, quisiera que me acompañes hoy por mi traje para que vayas conmigo al baile Jane-Espero verte pronto con traje, solo te he visto con tu traje uniforme de porrista Mason-Bueno, supongo que quedarás muy impresionada Spencer-Tengo una buena idea, que les parece si nosotros vamos a comprar nuestros trajes, debe ser una sorpresa para las chicas Skylart-Sí, es mejor Mason-Y tú Rod, con quién irás? Roderick-Oh, no lo sé, quiero invitar a una chica Mason-Obviamente pero a quién? Roderick-A Mariah, creo que es hermosa, quisiera invitarla a salir Spencer-Va tío, es tu oportunidad, tengo el momento perfecto para que la invites, se de donde sacar un ramo de flores Roderick-Pero .-. ...... Spencer-Acompáñame Roderick-Vale, no quiero hacer eso :C...... .......................... En el almuerzo Mariah-(Con Shannon y Bree) Rick-Oye Mari, ya que los 2 somos candidatos para reyes del baile, te verás muy hermosa con tu vestido, quieres ir conmigo? Haríamos muy buena pareja Mariah-Es muy tierno de tu parte, puedo pensarlo? Rick-Esta bien, te daré el tiempo que necesites, te verás preciosa, tómalo como un cumplido (Se va) De lejos Roderick-Estoy frito, preferirá a él que a mi, no soy bueno haciendo cumplidos .-. Spencer-Deja de ser tan lastimero, oigan...todos, pueden escucharme?.... Roderick-Qué haces? D: Spencer-Oigan!!!!!!!!!! Silencio....... Spencer-Mi amigo va a hablar...señorita Mariah Jefferson, mi amigo tiene algo que decirle a usted 7u7 Roderick-....... ._. Mariah-................ Roderick-...Mariah Jefferson...te gustaría...ir conmigo al baile?...Te verías muy hermosa con tu vestido Mariah-......(Se acerca con Shannon y Bree) Shannon-(Susurra) Que no te importe tu reputación, deberías darle una oportunidad Mariah-Un momento qué quieres decir? Bree-Dale una oportunidad y tal vez así lo conoces y te agrada Mariah-Un momento, entonces quieren decir..... Roderick-...Estoy frito u.u Spencer-No digas eso Mariah-.......Sí, me encantaría :3 (Aplauden) Rick-Demonios...qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¬¬** (Se va) En la tienda (Música) Roderick-Guess now it's oficial? Can't back now, can't back now Skylart-No .................... Madison, Kitty y Jane-Gettin' ready for the night of nights The night of nights alright ...................... Myron-Don't panic Roderick y Mason-Panic!!!!!!! Spencer-Now do we have to dress up for the prom Alistair-Dude, I don't think we have a choice (Entran a los vestidores) ...................... Jane-Yeah it's the night of all night Kitty-Gotta look just right Madison-Dressin' to impress the boys ..................... (Salen de los vestidores) Mason-Do I want classic or vintage or plaid Myron y Skylart-Where's the mirror? Roderick-I think this tux is too baggy Alistair y Spencer-To night It makes me look weird ......................... Jane-Should I go movie star glamorous Kitty-Sassy or swett Madison-Don't know but no one better wear the same dress as me ......................... Los 6-Is the night of our nightmares Las 3-t's the night for our dreams Los 6-It's too late to back out of it Las 3-Hey, makeovers , massages Los 6-Don't know what a corsages is Las 3-Been waitin all our lives for this Todos-It's gonna be a night (Can't wait) To remember (oh, man) C'mon now, big fun (alright) It's gonna be the night (I guess) To last forever (lucky us) We'll never, ever, ever, forget! Bree Shannon y Mariah- Gettin' ready Get ready Get, a-gettin' ready, ready Get ready Gettin' ready Here we go Get, a-gettin' ready, go Shannon-(En el tocador) ñ.ñ X-Hey you been in there an hour man Shannon-¬¬** Bree-So, what should I do with my hair? Shannon-Where's my shaver? Marih-Oohh, i love it Shannon-I look like a waiter. Bree y Mariah-Should I fluff it? Los 3-It's getting later, already should be there. Chicos-Her mother opens the door, I'm shaking inside Chicas-He's here, it's time, the hours arrived. Chicos-Don't know why, her father's staring me down? Chicas-Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out. Chicos-Then something changes my world The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes Todos-It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!) To remember (That's for sure) Come on now, big fun (Alright!) It's gonna be the night (Yeah tonight) To last forever (forever more) We'll never, ever, ever, forget. Chicos-Who's that girl? (She's so fine) Chicas-Who's that boy? (I remember now) Chicos-Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah) Todos-Yes you'll never really notice, but you probably should. Big fun, on the night of nights (alright!) The night of nights, tonight Let's dance On the night of nights You know were gonna do it right It's gonna be a night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever It's gonna be our night to remember It's gonna be the night to last forever (last forever) It's gonna be our night (you know it) To remember (all time) Come on now, big fun (to remember) It's gonna be the night (love it) To last forever (the rest of our lives) We'll never, ever, ever, forget It's gonna be our night (oh yeah) All together (say it loud) Come on now, everyone (that's right) It's gonna be a night (yeah tonight) To remember (hear the crowd) And never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever, Never, ever, never, ever, ever, forget! FIN